Something Wrong!
by Mrs. Han
Summary: "Sa-sayang…" Sapaku selembut mungkin melihat aura mencekam di sekitarmu. "A-apa kamu PMS lagi?" Kalau iya, tamat sudah nasibku selama dua hari ke depan. "Oh, aku berharap aku PMS sekarang!" sahutmu dengan gestur mengerikan. ADULT ONLY!


WARNING! Bukan untuk 18 tahun ke bawah!

Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger milik Cheritz

* * *

.

.

 **Something Wrong!**

.

.

* * *

Prang!

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang memecah konsentrasiku untuk bekerja. Ruanganku sangatlah tertutup dilapisi beberapa kode keamanan yang hanya bisa dipecahkan aku dan kau seorang. Kutelusuri sumber keributan tersebut, dan ternyata kau berdiri dengan rambut berantakan dan _hoodie_ kebesaran milikku—tanpa celana selain celana dalammu, ehm, sepertinya.

"Sa-sayang…" Sapaku selembut mungkin melihat aura mencekam di sekitarmu. "A-apa kamu PMS lagi?" Kalau iya, tamat sudah nasibku selama dua hari ke depan. Tinggal bersamamu satu tahun belakangan membuatku mengenal dirimu, luar-dalam, kepribadian dan… uhuk… fisik.

"Oh, aku berharap aku PMS sekarang!" sahutmu dengan gestur mengerikan sambil melipat tangan, mata lebar bersinar milikmu yang biasanya memanah hatiku kini terlihat seperti ingin mencabut nyawaku.

"Ada y-yang salah, Sayang?" tanyaku bagai peran laki-laki di drama comedy yang takut dengan perempuannya sendiri. Jangan salah paham, kau bidadari di mataku tapi ada kalanya kau lebih menyeramkan dari nenek sihir, tentu saja nenek sihir yang saaaangat cantik.

Kau denguskan napas sekasar kuda dari sepasang lubang hidungmu yang sempurna. Aku pun langsung buru-buru menduga hal lain supaya amarahmu tak makin meluap-luap. "Aaaah, Sayang…" kuhampiri dirimu dan segera memeluk pundakmu. "Kaumarah karena aku tidak tidur di kamar selama seminggu ini?"

Sumpah demi apa pun. Menjadi agen rahasia untuk raksasa C&R milik Jumin Han tidak memberiku waktu tidur yang mengenyangkan dibanding organisasi lamaku dulu. Kau tak menjawab. Kutebak mungkin kau juga murka dengan kantung mata tebal yang melekat permanen di wajahku.

Kau lirik aku dengan sengit sambil mengerucutkan bibirmu. Oh, dugaanku salah.

"Apa benar kau ini jenius? Aku ragu." Kalimat pedasmu meroketkan aura manis dari wajah bantalmu. Aku paling suka melihat wajahmu yang baru saja bangun seperti ini. Pure, tanpa make up.

"Kau yang paling tau IQ-ku turun 60% saat bersamamu. Kau racun mematikan untukku." Kaublokir sosoran cintaku dengan tangan mungil milikmu.

"Saeyoung Choi…" suara cantikmu mengancam, aku pun langsung ambil posisi bersimpuh.

Kau tampar ubun-ubunku dengan tangan kecilmu. Berkali-kali.

"Kau," tampar, "memang," tampar, "menyebalkan!" mulai ada stik kecil yang entah dari mana kau pukulkan juga ke kepalaku. "Ini," pukul, "salahmu," pukul, "salahmu!"

Diakhiri teriakan imutmu kau pun mulai menangis menggemaskan di atas sofa berbentuk hati yang kau pesan online untuk ruang kerjaku. Tanganmu yang berlapis _hoodie_ kebesaranku menelungkupkan wajahmu sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini…"

Sementara mata emasku melirik stik merah muda yang tergeletak di lantai. Ada layar lcd bergaris-garis di dalamnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil sedikit _ngesot_ ke lutut-lutut indahmu, kutebak benda ini yang membuatmu menangis. Kau masih mengisak imut di balik jemari lentikmu sendiri.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan benda ini untukmu?" mesin kecil-kecilan untuk kebutuhan sederhanamu sangat mudah kubuat dalam setengah hari saja. Apa pun untukmu, kucing betinaku~!

"Apa kau benar-benar jenius… huaa…"

Kugaruk rambut merah keritingku bingung. Makin sulit saja cobaan bulananku ini. Kau sedot ingusmu sendiri dan mengapus air mata di pipimu juga. Bulu matamu terlihat lepek tapi kau tetap cantik meski mata besarmu sedikit memerah di sekitarnya.

"Kau ingat dua bulan lalu saat aku mabuk? Setelah perayaan kafe Jaehee?"

Aku mengangguk, menjadi pria manut yang memegang tanganmu dan menaruh daguku di lutut berkulit halusmu.

"Kan sudah aku bilang… kalau kau gak punya kondom jangan berani-berani melakukannya!" kau akhiri kalimatmu dengan emosi hingga ponimu bergoyang, kau menangis menggemaskan lagi. "Hanya karena aku mabuk dan tidak bisa menghentikanmu bukan berarti kau boleh berbuat sesuka hatimu!"

Ding. Dong. Lonceng kejeniusanku berdentang. Kuraih stik merah muda yang membuatmu menangis dan keluar ruang kerja yang sudah kutapai selama seminggu penuh.

"SAEYOUNG!" teriakmu tak kuhiraukan. "SAEYOUNG MAU KEMANA KAU! AKU BELUM SEMPAT MENGADILIMU!"

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ada Zen dan Yoosung yang kebetulan menginap semalam untuk bermain kartu bersama Saeran. Melihat wajah Yoosung yang dilapisi masker tepung, Zen yang tak terlalu parah dan Saeran yang mulus-mulus saja, kutebak kembaranku memang sejenius aku.

"Poker!" Yoosung berseru mengeluarkan angka 2 wajik merah dengan semangat.

"Bom." Saeran membanting empat kartu berangka kembar.

"Kau sudah jatuh miskin kalau kita bertaruh uang sejak semalam." Zen tertawa puas terselamatkan sementara Yoosung nyaris menangis.

"EHEM. HEM. HEM. HEM…" aku berdehem _senatural_ mungkin sambil bersikap 'istirahat' ala baris berbaris. Mereka pun melirik semuanya ke arahku.

"Wuahh, petapa ini sudah keluar dari guanya." Celetuk Zen membereskan kartu untuk diacak oleh Yoosung.

"Sudah selesai, Hyung*?" Tanya Saeran.

"Tampang arogan Hyung sepertinya ingin mengumbar sesuatu." Timpal Yoosung mengacak setumpuk kartu di tangannya. Mata mereka tak lepas dari keberadaanku karena semalam mereka gagal mendobrak ruang kerjaku.

"Bersiaplah, prajurit~!" Kataku menaikkan dagu serong ke kiri sambil membenahi kacamataku tanpa arti. " _Drum roll please…!_ "

Kubuat suara _drum roll_ memeriahkan suasana. "Saeyoung Choi akan membuat ledakan mematikan…. Ta-da!" kukeluarkan stik merah muda yang kini kusadari itu tes kehamilan.

Zen yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dan Yoosung yang anak kedokteran langsung mencetak tampang histeris sementara Saeran memicingkan mata tak mengerti.

Tubuhku tertubruk Zen dan Yoosung yang mengajakku berputar di tengah lingkaran rangkulan kita sambil menyerukan lagu kemenangan. Setengah berloncat-loncat seperti tim pesepak bola yang berhasil menumbangkan lawan di pertandingan.

 _"We~ are the champion… my friend~~~!"_

"GILA KAU SAEYOUNG!"

"HYUNG! SELAMAT!"

"Ah! Nuna…" Suara Saeran memecahkan euforia kami.

Ternyata kau datang dengan langkah gontai dan berkacak pinggang membuat kami langsung berdiri tegak bagai murid nakal yang ketahuan berbuat nakal di depan gurunya.

"Kalian tampak senang, ya…" kau bersuara sekaligus bernapas penuh emosi. "Tidak bisakah kalian lihat kalau aku sedang marah?"

Wajahmu memang merah karena amarah dan tangis tapi kau 10000% manis.

Zen menggeplak kepalaku dari belakang. "Hei brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kalau kau tak punya kondom jangan melakukannya! Bajingan satu ini…" aktor memainkan perannya dengan sempurna.

"Itu…" aku menunduk dalam berusaha sekuat tenaga kalau aku menyesal untuk tidak menyesal. Hehe. "Kau tak tahu betapa menggodanya **istriku** malam itu. Mana kuat aku keluar untuk beli kondom. Aku sudah meledak-ledak karena menahan diri sepanjang pesta kafe Jaehee berlangsung. Istriku begitu caaaantik malam itu."

"APA KATAMU?!" Nadamu meninggi. Aduh, Sayangku. Tak ada maksud aku memancing darah tinggimu, aku hanya ingin Zen menerima kesombonganku.

"Nuna…" Yoosung mendekatimu dengan takut-takut karena mata lebar indah milikmu melotot garang. "Sebaiknya ke dokter dulu untuk memeriksakan sekiranya sudah berapa lama—"

"Dua bulan." Kau potong ucapan Yoosung sejudes yang kaubisa. "Aku yang punya perut ini, aku tahu pasti ini sudah dua bulan. Karena setelah kejadian itu aku yang rajin menyediakan kondom untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia mendadak kesetanan."

"Haish, badebah satu ini," Zen menatapku dengan dramatis, "Kau sudah mau jadi Ayah sekarang? Huh?" bibirnya tertarik lebar dan ia tertawa dan kupaham semua yang dimaksudnya adalah ucapan selamat. Suasana kemenangan kembali diputar karena Zen menarik aku dan Yoosung dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Kita harus rayakan ini!"

Saeran yang baru saja paham pun langsung ikut dalam lingkaran autis kami. Ruangan ini di penuhi suara kami, para lelaki, yang berisik bersorak sorai.

PRANG!

Kau hancurkan vas bunga hingga berkeping agar berhasil mendapatkan kembali perhatian kami. Aku, Saeran, Zen dan Yoosung langsung mengambil posisi menunduk mendengar kau mulai menangis.

"Hiks…hikss… Oppa," Kaupanggil Zen tanpa memutus tangis imutmu. "Kau itu artis tapi lihat wajah berantakanmu! Yoosung juga!" Kau tuding Yoosung dengan telunjuk lentikmu, "Apa kau pakai masker tepung? Bersihkan!"

Tak ada yang punya nyali melawan princess rumah ini kalau sudah masuk ke mode Queen.

"Kalian buat aku stress saja."

Selagi Zen dan Yoosung patuh membungkuk kemudian berlomba-lomba ke kamar mandi duluan, Saeran mulai membersihkan pecahan vas.

"Saeran, hati-hati, ya!" Di tengah sunggukan tangismu kau ancam Saeran pula. "Tak kan kumaafkan kalau jari imutmu terluka membersihkannya."

Kadang-kadang aku iri pada Saeran yang kau manja sebagai adikmu. Padahal kami kembar. Walau aku lebih tinggi dan berisi darinya, tapi wajah kami tetap saja sama. Kenapa dia yang kau manja-manja dan suamimu ini lebih sering kau marahi? Apa kau ibu tiri? Suamimu juga butuh dimanja… huhu.

"Dan kau!" kau kini menunjukku. "Cepat mandi dan tidur! Apa kau robot? Kudamprat Jumin Han kalau kau tidak mau istirahat. Aku akan ke dokter setelah ini."

Aku mencegat langkahmu dan memelukmu. "Mari pergi ke dokter bersama setelah mandi dan sarapan."

Kau tak balas memeluk meski wajahmu terpendam dalam bahuku.

"Apa-apaan ini? Setelah mengabaikanku kecuali saat butuh secara biologis, kau kini bertingkah manis?"

Kueratkan pelukkan tanpa berniat mempersulit napasmu. "Saranghae." Rambu cokelatmu kubelai sambil berkali kuucapkan kata yang sama diselingi kecupan untuk keningmu.

"Hajar aku sampai sekarat." Aku sungguh jujur tak keberatan. "Saranghae~~!" dan aku tak kan bosan mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Kau keluar lebih segar sambil mengusap rambutmu dengan handuk. Kau tahu, istriku? Kau adalah peri bertubuh sintal yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku.

"Kau harus lihat ekspresi absurdmu saat menatapku sekarang ini." Kau jatuhkan handuk di atas kepalaku. "Sana mandi."

Walau kutahu dengan wajah lelah setelah seminggu tidak tidur dengan benar, kantung mata dan senyuman bahagia, aku tak kan berhenti mengekspresikan kegembiraanku saat ini. Kucium pelipismu sambil sekilas memeluk raga wangimu.

"Ini." Kusodorkan flashdisk silver metalik berbentuk kuping kelinci lalu aku melengos ke kamar mandi.

.

.

MC Point of View

Siluet Saeyoung menghilang ditelan daun pintu kamar mandi dan aku mulai memeriksa isi flashdisk ini di laptop unguku.

Hanya ada beberapa file video yang sudah diurutkan, kuputar semuanya dalam satu daftar putar. Nampaklah rekaman CCTV di depan rumah Saeyoung… aku mengenakan gaun merah sedang mabuk dan dipapah suamiku yang berpakaian rapi pula.

Tunggu… apa… yang terjadi…? Kenapa aku yang sempoyongan begitu agresif mencumbu Saeyoung? Wajahku memanas. Kuakui aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu karena mabuk. Yang kutahu, pagi harinya aku terbangun menyilangkan kaki dan melipat tangan di hadapan Saeyoung yang bersimpuh menyesal karena membuat kemaluanku penuh—penuh sekali dengan cairan kentalnya!

Tapi…? Kenapa…? Rekaman selanjutnya menunjukkan kalau aku yang menibannya di sofa? Memendam wajah di lehernya sampai ia tak berdaya? Benarkah itu aku? Terlihat Saeran yang tak sengaja menabrak meja rendah dekat situ langsung berlari ke kamarnya sendiri. Membuat Saeyoung mendorong pelan lengan-lenganku yang sedang brutal me… me… memerkosanya… lalu ia gendong aku ke arah kamar kami.

Wajahku terasa panas seperti kereta uap.

Ceklek. Segera setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka, aku langsung berlari ke kasur untuk menyembunyikan diriku sendiri.

"JANGAN AJAK AKU BICARA! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" seruku di balik selimut. Bukannya pergi, Saeyoung malah memanjat kasur dan memelukku dari luar selimut.

"Saranghae." Ia menaikkan satu kakinya untuk ikut memeluk tubuhku yang jelas lebih kecil ini. "Aku tidak bicara padamu, ya, tapi pada calon astronotku." Tangannya yang besar meraih pelan perutku.

Ugh… Tuhan… tolong beri aku keajaiban untuk menghapus memori Saeyoung malam itu. Aku malu sekali sampai rasanya ingin berdiam di kolong kasur selama tujuh hari!

.

.

* * *

End

* * *

* nuna = panggilan dari adik laki-laki terhadap kakak perempuan.

* hyung = panggilan dari adik laki-laki terhadap kakak laki-laki.

* oppa = panggian dari adik perempuan terhadap kakak laki-laki.

* saranghae = I LOVE YOU


End file.
